Devil's Don't Cry
by Demonic Dante
Summary: *New Chapter Uploaded* The SeeD's and Christian have arrived on Mallet Island, and now they must fulfill certain tasks in order to gain access to the underworld. Please r/r.
1. Prologue: a new evil

Disclaimer Notice: Final Fantasy 8, nor any of it's locations, characters, etc. do not belong to me, but to the great people of Squresoft who, undoubtedly, worked very hard on this game, and kudos to you guys for doing that. Also, Devil May Cry does not belong to me, but to Capcom, who did make this kick ass game. Although, the character, Christian Knyght, does belong to me. 

A/N: Christian is the descendant of Dante, the main character of Devil May Cry, so don't be surprised if you see a few similarities between the two. 

~Devil's Don't Cry~

The already unsteady wall's,of what once was Odin's resting place, began to tremble slightly as the new threat slowly rose out of the depth's of hell. Inside Odin's chamber, a single, solitary crack made it's way slowly across the room, when suddenly, it opened up. This sudden change in the structure caused the throne Odin once sat upon to fall deep within the depths of the planet, into the fiery pits of the Underworld beneath it. Flames trickled up slowly from the crevice, the heat coming from them causing the floor and walls to heat up excessively. 

From within the deepest reaches of the Underworld, arose the powerful King of Hell, Tiberius. Tiberius was a powerful demon-king, whose only goal was to destroy the human race and take over what they called, Earth. Here, he would rule supreme, and all the souls in hell would once again, live in paradise instead of those disgusting, and degrading pits of Hell. 

Out of the crevice in Odin's resting chamber, a single, solitary hand appeared, it was covered in a blackish looking outer skin with long, sharp, protruding claws emitting from it's fingertips. Slowly, more of the creatures body was revealed as it rose out of Hell. Soon, it's entire body was in view, the flames dancing around making it look like one, large, burning mass of flesh. It's eyes glowed a reddish color, with a set of horns protruding from behind what looked to be it's ears. Tiberius' face was distorted, no nose was to be seen, and it's mouth opened slightly, and emitted a loud roar, or shriek, exposing two rows of sharp, yellow teeth. It's body was all muscle, but burnt muscle. With arms the size of a healthy young man, and leg's that looked as large and immense as any tree, this creature was certainly nothing anyone had ever seen before. 

The gap slowly closed behind Tiberius as he looked around the large chamber, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. Soon, the gap was completely closed and he slowly started to walk out of the room, the sound of the claws on his feet on the floor was a sharp clicking noise. He emmited a deep growl from his throat as he walked outside, and looked up at the stormy sky, lighting bolts flashing in the distance as the sound of thunder rumbling could be heard in the distance. 

He had been waiting many years for his chance at becoming emporer of this planet, after many others before him had failed. He had promised himself, a long time ago, that he wouldn't fail. That he would succeed and become the ruler of this planet; and destroy the pathetic humans who roamed it. Some, he would keep however. Those who were strong fighters, physically and mentally, would be turned into powerful demon-warriors, or demon-knights, who would serve him, and only him. At this thought, he turned his head up to the dark sky, and let out a loud, shrill laugh that could be heard for miles around. Then, for the first time, the menace spoke, his voice a deep, animalistic, gurgle of sorts, that sounded as evil as the demon who spoke it was. "This...place, will be mine, and no once can stop me!"

He threw his hands up into the air and balled then into a fist, a sudden gust of wind causing the cape he wore to flow wildly behind him. Slowly, he put his hands back down at looked down at the sword he wore at his side, it's blade just as black as his body. He brought a leathery hand down to grip it's hilt, and drew it from the scabbard it was encased in. He held it high in the air with one hand, then with a laugh, slashed downwards and, with a sudden movement of his legs, lept into the air and landed atop the roof of Odin's chamber. He rested his large body on the statue atop the roof, and as it started to rain, just let the water lap against his body, giving his skin a rubbery appearance. 

He sat there a long time, just pondering what his first move should be, when it suddenly hit him. He should find an island of some sort to hide on, until his powers reached their full strength once again. Then, when the time came, he would make the planet his....forever. 


	2. a call to arms

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, or any of it's characters, locations, etc., Squaresoft does. Nor do I own Devil May Cry, or any of it's character, locations, etc., Capcom does. 

A/N: So, how was the Prologue? Okay..? Horrible? Review and let me know.

~Devil's Don't Cry~

__

6 months later

Headmaster Cid paced back and forth in front of his desk in his office, located on the third floor of Balamb Garden. Cid was a man in what looked to be his upper forties, maybe early fifties. His hair was tossed about his wrinked head, his glases pushed down on the bridge of his nose as he continued to walk back and forth. The situation that had been brought to him by some Galbadian officials was very upsetting. For the past six months, fisherman and Galbadian soldiers alike had been reported missing after going on either fishing exploits around the Centra continent, or on training exercises on the continent. President Caraway, formerly General Caraway, had called him up, requesting SeeD's assistance in investigating the disappearances and finding the source of the problem. 

Of course, this wasn't just any request, for just any client. This was Galbadia they were dealing with. A country, that not too long ago, had basically declared war on the world, and in attempt to take over the world, and unleashed one of the most powerful threats they'd ever had to face before, the Sorceress from the future, Ultamecia. After that episode, Caraway had been appointed President of Galbadia and so far things had been peaceful, but other countries and organizations were still wary around Galbadians. His thoughts were interrupted when Xu, his secretary, announced the arrival of Squall Leonheart, the new Commander of Garden. "Send him in Xu."

He watched Squall enter through the large mahogony doors, a serious expression on his youthful face, which was nothing unusual considering it was Squall. He waited for Squall to salute before motioning for him to take a seat in one of the two chairs that were placed in front of Cid's desk. Cid took a seat in the leather chair that was behind the desk, and looked at Squall, just as serious. "Squall, I have a mission for you."

Squall nodded, "What is the mission, sir?"

"You, and five other SeeD's are to fly to the Centra continent, and the islands along it's perimeter, and search for any clue's to the disappearance's of several fisherman, and Galbadian soldiers. Over the last six months, atleast 50 fisherman, and countless soldier's have disappeared in or around the area. At 0800 hours tomorrow, you will take the Ragnarok to Deling City. Where, you will meet with President Caraway to get the rest of the details, and he is willing to supply you with a few of his best soldiers, should things get bad down there."

"Yes, sir. Would you like the usual team of myself, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa?"

"Yes, that will do. Dismissed....oh, and Squall, this is a very delicate situation. Galbadia has been the world's enemy for a long time, and please, do not to anything to disturb this time of peace we have with them."

Squall simply nodded as she stood up from his chair. Saluting Cid one last time, he turned and left the room, shutting the door's behind him. 

Rinoa Heartilly sat in the cafeteria, listening to her friend's ramble on while trying to eat at the same time. She had been at Garden for a little over nine months now, and had became a respected member of SeeD. After the Ultamecia ordeal, she'd had Dr. Odine of Esthar produce an amulet that would subdue her Sorceress powers as long as she wore it, that, and it kept other's from using mind control on her. That included Ellone not being able to invade her dreams which, with the dreams she'd been having recently, was thankful for that small gift. 

They always started off the same. She would be on an island of some sort, a castle looming in the distance. The sky's around her would be completely darkened with storm clouds, but it wouldn't produce the kind of storm she was used to, oh no, this one was much different. She didn't know how different, but it had a certain feeling to it, an evil feeling. She would turn around and start heading up a long, winding stairway that lead to the doors of the castle, which was to say, much larger than that of Ultamecia's. Before she would reach the doorway though, she would feel not one, but two presences. One of evil, and one of what seemed like..vengeance. She never could see either of the individuals who emitted these aura's, but could hear their voices. One, was a deep, gurgling voice, and immediately she placed this as the one who gave off the evil aura. The other, surprisingly, was the voice of a woman. This voice, however, was calm, yet strong. She could tell immediately whoever this person was, if they even really existed or were just figments of her imagination, was strong-willed, and full of confidence. She liked hearing this voice, it didn't scare her like the other one did. She was suddenly brought back to reality when she felt someone nudging her, and looked around to see the other's staring at her. "What? Did I miss something?"

Irvine started laughing her at her. "Whoa there darlin'! You just missed the briefing on our latest mission, that's all."

She glared at Irvine, then gave him the finger, and quickly put it down when she noticed Squall sitting there in front of her. "Ehh....sorry about that Squall." She still didn't feel comfortable around Squall, even if they had been seperated for nearly three months now. Things never really did work out between them, they were just too opposite each other and had nothing in common. So, they finally decided they just weren't meant for each other and went about their lives, or Squall went about his anyway. Recently, he and Quistis had begun getting a lot closer, from what she could tell, and wished the both of them the best of luck if they did end up together. 

She brought her attention back to the other's when Squall began to speak again. "Tomorrow, we are to leave at 0800 hours, and take the Ragnarok to Deling City. There, General Caraway will give us more details in his briefing, then supply us with a few of his best trained soldiers. Headmaster Cid asks that we be as cooperative as possible, in order to maintain the peace we currently have with Galbadia."

Everyone nodded and got up from their seats, deciding to retire to their dorms in order to rest up for tomorrows mission. Rinoa, however, knew that she wouldn't get much rest, for the dreams would be back once again. Although, she wasn't too worried, for that voice would be there, but the other one would be there as well. Sighing, she left the cafeteria and silently walked down the main hall of Garden, passing junior classmen and fellow SeeDs along the way. She didn't want to go to sleep, but then again, she did want to. If only she knew could see who gave off the presences she felt, she would maybe, atleast, feel somewhat better. She'd never mentioned these dreams to any of the other's, mainly because she didn't want any of those tranquilizers Dr. Kadowaki would surely give her if she knew. 

She continued down the hallway until she finally reached her dorm. Pulling a key out of the pocket of her SeeD uniform, she reluctantly unlocked the door and stepped inside. The dorm was filled with the last rays of the sun before it set, a sign that night was soon approaching. She idly tossed the key down on the small table that stood in front of the couch, and walked into her bedroom. Not even bothering to turn on a light, she took off her SeeD uniform and tossed it on the chair that sat next to her desk. After putting on a small, blue nightgown, she settled down into bed, and with a little hesitation, slowly fell into a deep slumber, the dreams ensuing not soon after.


	3. dreaming of demons

Discaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, Squaresoft does. Capcom owns Devil May Cry. There...short and sweet.

~Devil's Don't Cry~

~~Dream state~~

__

The sky was dark, filled with the usual storm clouds that occupied it everytime this dream occured. The castle loomed high above her, it's structure grand in size, but the look of it's outer walls was one of decay. From the look of it, it had been there many a year, and had suffered the wrath of countless storms, parts of the outer walls had slowly eroded away due to wind and rain. As she looked up the long, what seemed on-going, stairwell that lead up to the castle, she couldn't help but feel the presensce of the two entities. They were closer in this dream, closer to her now than in any of the others, almost as if one of them were...right behind her.

She turned around quickly, only to be looking into the red eye' of the demon, Tiberius. She felt fear rush through her entired body, and tried to run up the stairs, but her legs failed her, thus leaving her stranded within the creature's grasp. She looked up and down his body, her stomach turning at the stench he gave off, and the sight of the charred flesh that covered it's entire body was revolting. Finally, with all her might, she turned quickly and started running up the stairs, her short legs managing to take three stairs at a time. Over and over she kept telling herself it was only a dream as she ran, that nothing could really happen to her in a dream, it was all fake, not really happening. Yet, here she was running from something that resembled the boogey-man her father had told her about as a child. 

Out of breath, she hurled herself up the last two steps and looked behind her, only to find herself alone. The monster hadn't followed her, nor did she feel it's presence any longer. Instead, she felt the other one's presence, and turned back to the door to find the other entity standing there, and she let out a small gasp of surprise. She couldn't fully see the, what she assumed, was another person. Most of their body was hidden by the shadows that lay near the large doors of the castle, all that was visible were a pair of black boots, part of their legs, and their eyes. The amber-yellow glow of their eyes could be seen, nothing more, nothing less. She half-expected whoever it was to suddenly jump from the shadows and attack her, but then, she sensed that actually, they were there to protect her from whatever she had met at the bottom of the stairwell. She started to take a step closer, when finally, the being spoke, the voice that of a woman.. "Do not move another step, Miss Heartilly."

Taken aback, she stopped where she was, and peered towards them, shocked. "H...how do you know who I am?"

"That, isn't what's important, but what you are about to here is. Just listen for now, you will find out who I am, and how I know you, soon enough. Understand?"

__

She nodded and clutched at the single ring she wore around her neck, a habit that she'd had since her childhood. "Alright...just, what in the hell is going on with me? Why am I having these dreams?"

The mysterious figure spoke calmly, her voice the one she recognized from her previous dreams; soft, yet strong and full of that confidence that reminded her somewhat of Seifer. "Good, because what you are being told is what will determine whether this, creature, you just encoutered will succeed in carrying out his plans, or failing miserably."

Rinoa nodded slowly, her grip becoming tighter on the ring. "Go on, I'm listening." She was used to weird things like this happening to her, due to the Ultamecia ordeal.

"This mission you are about to embark on tomorrow, isn't just an ordinary mission. It has nothing to do with Galbadia, or any kind of politics what-so-ever. Instead, it has to do with Hell, and it's demons trying to overthrow the human race, and take over the planet. This, as you probably already know, is not a good thing."

"

But..why are you telling me this?"

"....Because it will be you who must assist me in defeating this nemesis. I will explain more next time we meet, which will be sooner than you think. Tomorrow, when you embark on this mission, do not wear the amulet you now wear, for it will make the difference between the life, or the death of the human race."

"..Me?"

"Yes, you Miss Heartilly. Now, I must be going, for it is time for you to awaken, and begin your journey. Don't worry, just remember my advice, and we will meet again, soon." With that, the figure disappeared from the shadows, and everything around her went blurry.

~End~

Rinoa awoke from her slumber, the dream still fresh in her memory, and was surprised to find goosebumps running along her arm. Pulling back the covers to her bed, she glanced over at the clock to find it was 06:30. She had just enough time to shower, get ready, and head to the cafeteria for breakfast before they left, although she didn't feel much like eating. She walked slowly into the bathroom and switched on the light, squinting while letting her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. After turning on the shower, she let the hot water run as she removed her nightgown from her body, and stepped inside, letting the hot water run down her body. 

After showering, she quickly picked out a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black tank top, with a large Dollet Chocobo Wranglers jersey that she had stolen from Zell. She decided on these clothes so while fighting, they wouldn't constrict her movements, and would keep her from some damage caused by the tentacles of monsters. After tying her combat boots, she took a look at her reflection in the mirror, and looked at the amulet that hung from her neck, and remember what the mysterious figure had told her. Sighing, she removed the amulet from it's place around her neck, and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed, and giving it one last look, she left her dorm to go to the cafeteria. Upon entering, she wasn't surprised to find Zell and Selphie there, already eating. They were the only two people she knew who could actually eat hot-dogs at seven in the morning. 

She grabbed her tray and headed over to where they were sitting, followed soon by Irvine, Quistis, and Squall. She wanted to tell them about the dream she'd had the night before, but figured it would be for the best if she didn't, and continued to eat her breakfast in silence. Her mind kept going back to the dream, she wondered if whoever she had spoken to was real, or simply an illusion? She just didn't know. She looked to the others, who were busy carrying on a conversation, when Selphie turned to her and whispered, "Hey...are you alright?"

She nodded and looked at the spunky girl. "Yeah, I'm fine Seph. Why'd you ask such a silly question?"

Selphie shrugged. "You've just been actin', weird, that's all. I mean, you've never been this quiet before. But, ever since you and Squall broke up, you've been just as quiet as he used to be."

She giggled slightly at Selphie. "I'm sorry Seph, I had no idea I was acting like that. I appreciate your concern though, really."

"Ohh..okay. So, are you nervous about the mission?"

The words of the stranger came back to her, but she pushed them to the back of her mind, and left them to be pondered later. "Yeah..a little I guess. But then, I usually get nervous before any mission."

They all got up from the table and headed over to the trash despensers to dump their plates. As they left the cafeteria, Selphie walked up beside her. "Well, here we go. As in the word's of Zell, "Psyche yoursefl up baby!"She laughed as Sephie started jumping up and down, throwing punches at nothing but air. Her good humor didn't last long though. 

As they boarded the Ragnarok, she became quiet once again, and took a seat in the back of the conference room. Squall and Selphie went up to the cock pit, while her and the others stayed down below. Zell, Irvine, and Quistis had taken a seat at the table they'd installed in the conference room a couple of months ago, and Zell pulled out a deck of Triple Triad Cards. While they played cards, Rinoa sat there and looked out at the passing ocean, trying to piece together what parts of the dream she now remembered. The only words she remember now, were some of the last ones spoken. "Don't worry, just remember my advice, and we will meet again, soon."


	4. new alliances

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, Squaresoft does..lucky bastards. Capcom owns Devil May Cry.

~Devil's Don't Cry~

Rinoa stood outside the office of President Caraway, who just so happened to be the father she despised. Even after the Ultamecia ordeal, she only despised him even more, the main reason being that Timber was still under Galbadia's control. 

She looked up as Squall and Quistis emerged from the office, along with three of the Elite Galbadian soldiers, who were dressed in their usual red uniform, complete with the armor that made them look, in her opinion, more hilarious than overpowering. Squall motioned for them to follow him, while at the same time, he explained the details of their mission further. As always, his expression was a serious and determined one. "Okay everyone, listen up", he explained while walking down the stairs that lead to the mansions exit, "It seems as if Galbadian scientists have used satellites to map out the Centra continent in further detail, and upon doing this, they have located a new island that, apparently, wasn't there before. They are associating this island with the soldier's and sailor's disappearances.", he stopped as they headed out of the mansion, waiting for everyone to gather around outside the mansions entrance. 

"What's so important about his island? I mean, it's not like it has dinosaur's on it or something." Zell laughed, but stopped when he received an icy glare from Squall. 

"It's important, because the satellite images show there could be possible inhabitants.", he paused as he removed an 8x10 image from the file he had tucked under his arm, and passed it around to the others, "This is the photograph of a large castle, from what the scientist's are thinking, the soldiers may have been kidnapped from the continent, and taken here. And the sailor's may have gotten too close, therefore, they were kidnapped."

Rinoa couldn't believe what she was seeing as Quistis passed the photograph to her. This was the exact same castle that always occupied her dreams; only it wasn't shrouded in mist and the sky was clear, not covered in dark clouds. Still, it frightened her tremendously. The fact that the castle really existed didn't frighten her, it was the thought of the two figures who appeared in her dreams that frightened her the most. Not so much the woman, but the horribly disfigured creature that had chased her up the stairs that lead to the castle's entrance. 

She passed the picture on to Zell and Irvine, then turned to face Squall. "Squall, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, it's natural to have feelings like that before every mission. You'll get used to it. Okay team, if you need to visit a junk or item shop, I suggest you do so now. We'll rendezvous back at the Ragnarok at..", he looked at his watch, "13:00 hours. Please do not make any of us come look for you." With those words said, he and Quistis started walking away from Caraway's mansion, and to Rinoa's shock, hand in hand. 

"Yeesh..that's just..gross." Zell said as he walked up to Rinoa, causing her to laugh a bit. 

"Yeah..but you have to admit, they're a match made in heaven. I just hope they're future kids don't inherit their parent's personalities. If they do, we're all doomed." She smirked at Zell, who was holding his ribs and trying to calm his laughing. "C'mon, let's go get our supplies. Plus I want to stop and have my weapon upgraded."

"Okay, Rinny." Zell walked behind her, looking around at the city. He noticed the many changes that had occured since Caraway had taken over. Now, more bars lined the strip than shops, apparently prostitution wasn't illegal anymore, and the streets were lined with small bits of garbage. He had to admit, even though Vinzer Deling was an asshole, he new how to keep his city clean and it's people under control. He did what needed to be done, and that was that. "Uhh..Rinny, not to dis your father or anything, but he sucks at being president."

She giggled at Zell, and spoke while keeping and eye out for the junk and item shop that had been relocated to what appeared to be the trashy part of Deling. "It's perfectly alright with me Zell. I don't care what people say about his anymore, not that I ever cared in the first place. Ah! There it is!", she pointed at the junk shop. 

"Jeez, its' about freakin' time! Race ya in there Rinny!" He took off at a run into the junk shop.

"Zell!" She took off after him, not really watching where she was going, and suddenly went crashing to the ground as she bumped into someone who was leaving the store, causing them to drop the bundle they were carrying and curse. "Dammit, watch where the hell you're going!"

Her eye's widened at the sound of of the person's voice, for it sounded exactly like the one in her dreams. It couldn't be, she thought. Although, if the castle was real, it was very possible that the mysterious woman, who had kept the creature away from her, was real also. Rinoa looked up, only to find a tall figure, clad all in black, looking directly down at her. As her eye's focused, she saw that the figure was, indeed, that of a woman. Her hair was almost that of Fujin's, only it was even lighter, giving it a silvery white appearance. Her eye's, however, confirmed that it was in fact, the figure from her dream. 

As the woman extended a hand to help her up, Rinoa couldn't help but scramble back a bit in fright. "How..you're...there's no way!"

The woman tilted her head to the side, and smirked down at her. "What, Miss Heartilly, you didn't believe me when I said we'd meet again soon?"

This comment only infuriated Rinoa, and she got up off the ground, glaring at the stranger. "Okay..just who in the hell are you? And how in the hell did you manage to get into my dreams? They're blocked for Hyne's sake!"

The stranger simply laughed at her, "Sheesh..are you always this uptight? Just calm down and I'll explain everything on our way to the island."

Rinoa placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the other woman. "On _our_ way to the island? Just what makes you think....dammit, how did you know that's where we were heading?!"

The stranger bent over to pick up the bundle she'd dropped, then looked back up at Rinoa. "Simple, I heard of you're landing over my scanner this morning, and I kinda figured Caraway would call in SeeD to investigate, which really isn't going to be of much help, considering they've never went up against anything like what's on that island. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Christian Knyght. I own that bar over there." She raised a gloved hand and pointed across the street, where a sign that read "Devil May Cry" could be seen. 


	5. descendant of sparda

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, Squaresoft does. Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.

__

~Devil's Don't Cry~

Rinoa and Zell sat in the bar across the street. She had to admit, the title was rather odd. But upon stepping inside, she immediately realized that it matched the place perfectly. Placed along the walls were the heads of creatures she'd never seen before, and the fact that they were only being held up by a large sword being driven through each of them was rather disturbing. The name Devil May Cry definitely fit the place in Rinoa's opinion. Poor Zell had nearly passed out at the horrible sight. And now, he sat across from her at one of the many wooden tables that occupied the room with his head resting on his arms. "Zell, are you alright? You can wait outside if you want."

He slowly looked up at her, and made a motion in the direction of the doorway Christian had went into only a couple of minutes ago. "Hell no! There's no way I'm leavin' you in here alone. Hyne only knows what kind of psycho she might be."

"Zell", she giggled, "I don't think she would try anything with or without you here. I also think she wouldn't appreciate it if you vomited all on her floor."

He scoffed and looked down at the dirty floor, then brought his gaze back up to Rinoa. "I don't see what difference it would make. This place is already a dump."

She smiled slightly and looked around the room at all the different heads that decorated the walls, and without looking at Zell, asked, "Zell, what do you think these creatures are? I've certainly never seen them before."

He shrugged. "I have no idea Rinny, but they have to be the freakiest things I've ever seen."

Just as she was about to speak again, she heard the dull thump of footsteps coming from the doorway, and turned to see Christian walking towards them. Rinoa watched her as she took a seat in the other chair, which placed her next to both of them. Rinoa noticed that she was dressed rather oddly from what most people would. For one thing, she didn't know anyone who went around in all black, well, except for Squall. 

Christian wore a long trench coat, that touched the floor when she sat down, over a thin black jacket and black turtleneck sweater, along with a pair of black leather pants with a pair of boots that covered half of the calf of her leg. What really caught Rinoa's attention was the two guns she had holstered at her side, one of them nearly black, while the other was silver. "Umm..what're those?" She pointed to the two weapons at Christian's side.

"These?" She drew them from their holsters and twirled them around before holding them up, and handing them to Rinoa. "That's Ebony and Ivory, my father's custom made Desert Eagles."

Rinoa looked the guns over, finding them heavier than they looked. Along each of the barrels she noticed an engraving, the one on the black pistol read "Ebony", and the one of the silver read "Ivory". She grinned and handed the guns back to Christian, and her expression became serious again. "Okay, Miss Knyght, could you please explain what in the hell is going on?"

"Alright, this is going to be a rather long story, please understand that.", she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, before finally continuing. "Let's see, about 4000 years ago, a powerful Devil Prince was born in the deepest and darkest pits of the underworld. He grew rapidly. And within a short period of time, he gained his full powers and thus, claimed the Devil Throne for himself. After declaring himself the emporor of the Devil Kingdom, he planned on taking over the human world, where he would rule both the upper and lower Realms."Little did he know, he would soon be brought down by a powerful devil knight known as Sparda, who had took pity on the humans for their brief, transient lives. Eventually, through many fierce battles, Sparda evenutally defeated the emporer's demon army. Thus, ending in the death of the Devil Emporer."Upon achieving his victory, Sparda abandoned the Devil Kingdom to live in the human world, where he married a human woman and fathered a half-demon, half-human son, Dante.", she paused for a moment, before continuing again, "Who was my father..."

Rinoa sat there, a look of shock on her face, this certainly was one of the weirdest, or strangest, things that she's been told. "S..So you're saying that, basically, you're part demon?" 

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying.", she stood up from where she was sitting at the table and slowly proceeded to walk around them, the only sound was that of her boots making a dull thud on the wooden floor. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke again. "I guess you can say it's been somewhat of a responsibility of my family's to keep this world safe from the Devil Kingdom. For my father had to face the next Devil Emporer to come into power, Mundus; which was 2000 years ago."

She watched Christian intently, listening carefully while trying to puzzle all this out in her mind. "So, it happens every 2000 years? Is that what you are implying?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying."

"Alright, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I do not know how I ended up in your dreams, but I do find it rather odd that something like that would happen. "

"Okay, now I'm really confused." 

"Well, see, it's kinda difficult to explain. The only way I can explain is it's kind of the way my parent's met one another. My father used to own this place, only he ran it as a mercenary buisiness. One night, he was sitting her and all of a sudden this strange woman came bursting in here on a motorcycle, this same woman ends up as my mother of course. She was also a Sorceress, much like yoursef, and at the same time she served the emporoer Mundus. Well, to skip ahead, she and Mundus had set my father up. Although, no matter how much Mundus tried, he couldn't defeat my father, for he had even more strength than Sparda, my grandfather. "After he saved my mother from one of Mundus' villains, she later turned against Mundus and gave her life for my father. Where, in a rage, he defeated Mundus. Somehow, my mother was brought back to life, and during their escape from the island, she helped him defeat Mundus for the final time. And well, I guess you can figure out the rest." 

"Yes, that is kinda odd when you put it like that. There's another thing, whoever has been playing games with my dreams must be very powerful, because Doc Odine designed that amulet to keep that sort of thing from happening."

Zell suddenly jumped from his chair, knocking it over in the process, and practically screamed at Rinoa. "Rinny, we have got to go, we gotta be back at the Rag in like, five minutes! So hurry up and finish up here, I gotta run." He quickly left bar at a run, nearly tripping as he exited.

Rinoa turned to Christain, who was already strapping a sword across her back. "You're coming with us?"

Christain turned back to her, and spoke while tucking a shotgun similar in looks to Irvine's Valiant into her trench coat. "Of course, I'm coming. Once you and your associates land on that island, most of them will most likely not last ten minutes."

"Umm..I don't think our leader will allow a..civillian..on the ship with us."

Christian stopped a moment and simply looked at Rinoa, then finally smirked. "Then I guess you'll just have to sneak me on there and hide me until we get there."

A/N: Okay, I need everyone's help in this. See, I need to know who I'm gonna pair Rinoa up with, so here are three choices, please give me your answer in your review. I will decide the winner when I go to right the next chapter, so whichever pairing has the most votes, it's the winner!

A.) Rinoa x Zell

B.) Rinoa x Irvine

C.) Rinoa x Christian


	6. Mallet Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, Squaresoft does. Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.

A/N: Okay! You casted your votes, and here it is, a Rinoa x Christian fic. Now, I do realize that this may upset some people, one in particular because they helped me get this fic started. But, they realize that I have to keep my reader's satisfied. Another thing, I realize also this may upset those who wanted Zell and Rinoa to be together, so, when I start getting together ideas for my next fic, it will be a Rinoa x Zell. Thanks for your reviews, and keep 'em comin'! 

~Devil's Don't Cry~

Rinoa sat in the conference room of the Ragnarok, not really listening to anything the other's were saying. No, her mind was more worried about what, or who, was hiding down in the cargo bay under a pile of junk that had been there since the Ultamecia ordeal. 

Sighing, she looked around at her friends, noticing how happy they were. Irvine had Selphie, Zell had the girl from the library, and Squall...he had Quistis now. Of course, she wasn't upset about that one bit. They were just perfect for each other, both of them took things seriously. She wanted someone who was serious, but could also act like a kid at times and joke around. That, and someone who was sensitive, Hyne, that shouldn't be too hard to find. 

She rolled her eyes and got up from her seat, stretching as she headed for the door. "Hey, Rinny, where ya goin'?"

"I'm just going to go walk around Zell, my butt fell asleep." Not saying another word she left the conference room and headed out another large door that led her onto a long catwalk. She walked quickly down the steps and over to the pile of cargo that Christian was hiding under. She sighed and started to remove the boxes from the pile, grimacing at the awful smell that came from them being stuck in the Ragnarok for so long. "Ugh...Zell has got to clean this shit out of here.."

"Geez, finally I can breath and not want to gag!" Christian grinned as she stood up from where she'd been hiding since they'd left Deling City. She stepped over the pile of trash that was around her and turned around to face Rinoa, still brushing trash from her jacket and pants. "Thanks for letting me out of that stuff."

"No problem. Eww..you have some of that crap in your hair...", she reached over and ran her hands through Christians hair, and stopped when she realized just what she was doing. "Umm...sorry. I..I was just getting that stuff out of your hair."

She looked down at Rinoa, then to the hand that was still in her hair, only not moving. She had to admit, it didn't feel all that bad, hell, she even liked it somewhat. The only thing she didn't like was getting this close to people, mainly because she eventually ended up losing them. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." She cleared her throat and stepped back, running her own hand through her hair. "So, how close are we to landing?"

"We should be landing in the next 5 to 10 minutes. You can hide down here until we leave the ship, then once we're gone you can go...do whatever you have to do."

She nodded. "Alright. I'll be tailing you and your friends. Try and stay out of trouble." 

Rinoa looked at her slyly, then smirked. "Is that a promise?"

"Huh? Is what a promise?" She watched Rinoa as she climbed back up the stairs. "I'm confused."

Rinoa giggled and winked at her. "I meant, do you promise to stay on my tail?"

"Oh...I...eh...I see." She blushed and looked down at her feet, her arms crossed in an all-too-familiar Squall stance. 'What in the hell is she talking about? Yeesh...I gotta get outta this business...', she thought to herself. 

She looked down at Christian once more before heading through the large door that took her to the conference room. She wondered why all of a sudden she felt so, giddy, all of a sudden. "Hyne, what in the hell was I thinking?! Not only did I get a little too close, but I fucking flirted for crying outloud!" She walked over to the nearest chair and slumped down in it, letting one leg hand over the an arm rest while the other was propped up on the chair across from her. She completely ignored the looks her friends were giving her and looked out the window next to her. 'Well, she is kinda....cute? Heh, is that the word I'm supposed to use? Argh...what's wrong with me?'

Looking out the window, she finally caught her first glimpse of Mallet Island, and her heart nearly went up into her throat, for there was the exact same, decaying castle that had been in her dreams. The only difference here was that it was daylight, in which the castle didn't look as threatening. She hoped that Christian would keep her promise, and actually stay behind them. She actually felt safer knowing that she was with them and on their side. She felt that she should stop thinking in such a way, Christian couldn't possibly be interested in her like that. 'Then why didn't she pull away when I touched her? What the hell am I saying? I sound like some lovesick puppy...I mean, yeah sure, it was okay when I acted like that around Squall. He's a guy, and..Christian's a girl', she thought to herself. 

She rested her head against the window, and decided she would sort through all this when they were finished and heading back to Garden. That was another thing she was worried about, what if they were too late and this, creature, had already made other plans and fled the island?

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Ragnarok's cargo hold, Christian paced back and forth. Her arms were crossed while she looked down at the floor, a few strands of silvery-white hair had fallen in front of her eyes at the same time. She didn't know what to think about Rinoa's earlier actions, but that wasn't what caused her to start pacing back and forth. No, Tiberius is what caused this. Hopefully, he hadn't reached his full potential yet, therefore, she could still find him and face him on Mallet Island. She didn't like the thought of him ever getting off the island, for she knew this monster's strength. He was more powerful than the two previous Devil Princes' before him, and if he ever left the island, the human race was doomed. 

"Damn, can't this piece of shit go any faster?" She stopped pacing and kicked a small box that was close to her foot, and sent it flying across the cargo hold. As it fell to the floor, she was almost knocked off balance when the ship jolted forward and came to a sudden halt. That's when she knew things were about to get nasty, for they had finally arrived on Mallet Island.

Rinoa waited a few seconds after stepping off the Ragnarok to look back at the ship, then turned to follow the others up the long stairwell. She'd tried to stop them, but Squall and Quistis were determined to investigate the castle first. Sighing, she kept glancing back at the ship, every now and then catching a glimpse of a red trench coat, or a few strands of silver hair, knowing that Christian was none-to-pleased that they were already heading for the castle. 

They finally came to a halt when they approached an opening large enough for them to pass through. Each of them readied their weapons incase they came across some resistance, and slowly went inside one by one. It led them into a large hallway, it's grand size made the Garden's main hall area seem like a small room or closet. Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from behind them and she saw the small opening closing behind them, almost as if it were..'a trap', she thought. A trap that would keep Christian from entering the castle most likely. "Nooo!" 

She ran towards the opening that was getting smaller and smaller by the second, and was knocked over when something red dove through the gap, landing right on top of her. 

She shook her head and looked up at the figure on top of her, and found it to be Christian once her vision cleared. She just continued to stare up at Christian, studying the youthful features of her face, her amber-yellow eyes that actually glowed-in-the-dark. She also had to admit that she liked the way she felt with their bodies pressed together like they were now, it was something she could definitely get used to. Christian's body was strong and firm, yet at the same time, was gentle and well, beautiful.

She looked down at Rinoa, who for some reason was just staring at her, and if she wasn't mistaken, seemed to be lusting after her which made her slightly uncomfortable. She slowly got to her feet and offered a hand to Rinoa to help her up. "Are you alright?"

Rinoa slowly took her hand and let herself be pulled to her feet gently. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a little surprised, that's all."

She nodded, hoping that's all that it was, but then, kinda wanting it to be more than that. She smiled at her and then looked to the other's when one of them cleared their throat rather loudly. Apparently it was the guy in black who'd made the noise. She watched him walk over to Rinoa, then turn to face her. 

"Just who in the hell are you?", he asked coldly.

All she did was grin, for she wasn't intimidated by him at all. "I'm Christian Knyght, the one who's going to save your asses and make sure all of you make it off this island, alive."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah...really." She looked at Rinoa, then back to Squall, still grinning, which was starting to have it's affect on their leader.

Just as the man in black started to step towards her, apparently to arrest her, she saw Rinoa put a hand on his arm. "No, Squall. She's telling the truth."

He stopped and looked at Rinoa. "And just how do you know that? Since when did you become a good judge of character?"

Rinoa let her head drop, then looked back up at him. "I should know, dammit! I've only been having dreams about this place for months now. So far, everything that has been in them has come true. First, we got the mission to find these missing people, who just so happened to disappear near to or on this very island. Then, Christian here started to appear in them, and look, here she is. The other....", she stopped and looked at them, fear showing in her eyes.

"What other?" Squall looked at her as if she was a complete lunatic.

"Tiberius...", she finished the sentence for Rinoa, who looked thankful, "It's a rather long story which I do not have time to tell. For every minute we stand here talking, Tiberius grows stronger. If you want to live, just do what I tell you."

Squall thought about this for a moment, figuring that Rinoa wouldn't lie to him and their team, and finally nodded in agreement. "Very well, I don't want to lose anybody, so I'm willing to go along with this."

She nodded and smirked. "Welcome to your worst nightmare ladies and gentlemen. Because let me tell you this, you're not going up against the monsters you're used to, you're going up against blood-thirsty demons. Basically.....this place is Hell on Earth."


	7. Mission1: Curse of the Bloody Puppets

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, nor do I own Devil May Cry.  
  
A/N: To keep myself from straying too far from the Devil May Cry part of the fic, the missions will be the same as the ones on the game; only I've decided to get rid of the red, blue, purple, green, and yellow orbs.   
  
~Devil's Don't Cry~  
  
Mission 1: Curse of the Bloody Puppets.  
  
The dimly lit grand hall of the disheveld castle echoed the footsteps of the seven people who had dared to enter, those who were brave enough to risk their lives for the sake of the world. Evil practically resonated from the many cracks that spread across it's once beautifully gilded walls and doorframes; only now they were covered with a variety of weeds, vines, and fungi. Many of them most likely poisonous, or tainted with the evil that lived within the castle walls; or perhaps the taint ran deeper than that?   
  
Rinoa couldn't tell which, all she knew was that she didn't want to be there, inside those walls. Actually, she'd rather be stranded on the Islands Closer to Hell or Heaven with blood-thirsty Malboro's or T-Rexaurs, than be in the ghastly place they were aimlessly walking through now.   
  
"Is there anything specific we're looking for?" She directed the question to Christian, their guide, not to mention guardian, through the mess they'd gotten themselves into.  
  
"Yes, we need to find a key to open this door here", she motioned to a bluish-green door with gilded patterns around it's frame, "So, even though it isn't the best course of action, I suggest we split up to look for it. Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, and Rinoa could stay in here and check the second and third floor balconies; while myself, Squall, and Zell will check what's beyond that door over there." She pointed to another gilded door, only this one was red.  
  
She went to object, but remembered that Christian was the only one who actually had a clue about how dangerous this place could be. "Okay. Is that alright with you Squall?"   
  
She turned to him, and saw him nod reluctantly. "It's fine with me..."  
  
"Good, that settles it then. If you four should happen to find the key, have Irvine fire off three shots to let us know."  
  
"No problem, toots." Irvine flashed a flirty grin at Christian and tipped his hat.  
  
Christian raised a questioning eyebrow, then shook her head and walked to the red door, with Squall and Zell following behind her. Just before she opened the doors, she turned back to Irvine, "You know, Seifer always did say you were a loser."  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
Christian simply laughed as she opened the doors and stepped through them. Rinoa turned around to look at Irvine and the others. "Seifer's alive?"  
  
  
The door led them into a what appeared to be a storage room of some sorts. It walls consisted of light brown bricks, that looked as if they were just ready to crumble and collapse any minute. The floors were made of the same brick, and were covered in dirt, or maybe dust.  
  
It didn't really matter to Christian, she was more concerned with looking for the key that could unlock the door, and let them proceed further into the castle. She walked over to the otherside of the room, where an empty doorway reveiled another set of stairs that wound their way upward. Turning back to Squall and Zell, she motioned upwards with a single finger. "You two search this room, I'll take a look upstairs."  
  
Squall and Zell both nodded, and continued about their search. She left them to their flipping over tables, chairs, and throwing books on the floor, and slowly ascended the stairwell. Finally, she came to a room that was lit up well by the sunlight that poured through a hole in the ceiling. That's when she noticed it, the hole actually led up into another room. "I'll be damned..." She hopped up onto a bookcase, then with ease, she leapt up to the next room.   
  
After taking a couple of steps forward, she recognized an eerie glow coming from the lower right corner, and turned to see just what they'd been searching for; the key to unlock the door back in the hall. Grinning to herself, she walked forward and took the key from what appeared to be the hand of an oddly dressed puppet. She looked the odd puppet up and down for a moment longer, then started to head back to the room's only exit, and jumped back just in time to dodge the knife that had been meant to strike her. "What...?"   
  
She quickly turned back around when she heard the sound of wood clacking together and the too-familiar sound of two sharp blades scraping against one another. To her astonishment, the puppet that had once held the key, was now moving towards her in a menacing manner. "Heh...I don't think so..." She quickly drew the Force Edge from it's scabbard that was strapped across her back, and without a moment's hesitation, she sent a powerful upwards thrust at the demonic puppet. The blow knocked it into the air, and was quickly followed by yet another, knocking the puppet further into the air, giving her just enough time to draw the two pistols holstered at her side. Crossing her arms over one another, she aimed the guns upward, directly at the puppet, and pulled the triggers of the guns, sending a steady stream of bullets into the monster until if finally burst into splinters.   
  
She didn't stop to ponder what happened, instead, she jumped back down to the floor below, where she was immediately attacked by three more of the demonic puppets, or Marionettes as they were so called. Before any of them could sink their blades into her body, she leaped behind them with ease, and quickly desposed of them with several slashes from her Force Edge. Then proceeded downstairs once again, only this time, she had her guns at the ready. Upon reaching the open doorway, she quickly started dispatching the current puppets that weren't attacking Squall and Zell.   
  
After the small battle with the Marionette's was over, she walked over to where Squall and Zell were now standing, confused and dumfounded by what they'd just seen, but thankfully, neither of them had been hurt. Zell turned to face her, and gestured wildly with his hands, finally pointing down to the splinters of what used to be a Marionette. "Just what in the hell was that?!"  
  
"A Marionette, basically a demon spirit trapped in the body of a puppet. And, compared to what we will eventually have to face, they're nothing."  
  
"How do you expect me to just take something like this on with only my fists? It's almost damned near impossible!"  
  
Sighing, she walked over to the number of knight suits that lined the walls, and dislodged a sword that was in one of the suit's scabbards. "Here, and while we're at it, we might as well bring one for everyone else."  
  
After equiping themselves with swords for the rest of the team, they headed back out into the large hall where the others were. "Did you find the key?" Quistis called from the second floor balcony.   
  
"Yes. Hurry, we have to get moving." Squall motioned for them to gather around, and handed each of them a sword. "You're regular weapons will not work on the creatures that reside in this place. We found that out just a moment ago with Zell." He motioned to Zell, who was now attaching a scabbard for his sword to his belt.  
  
"But...most of us have to experience in using a sword, Squall."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You won't be going up against the enemies that require you to be an expert swordsman, I'll be taking care of most of those." Christian interrupted. "You mainly just need to be able to defend yourself against Marionettes and a few other types of demons."  
  
"Fine with me. Now let's get moving." Squall ordered.  
  
Christian moved over to the bluish-green door and placed the key in the lock. She hesitated a moment before turning it, and unlocking the door. Inside, the room was dimly lit, like most of the rooms they'd been in so far. It housed an airplane, that hung from the ceiling, along with plenty of Marionettes. While walking past the plane, she heared Zell mumble the words, "Oh, this is just wonderful."   
  
Just as she turned around to tell him something, she noticed an opening in the wall where a bright green glow emmited from a symbol on the wall. "Everyone stay here..." She moved closer to the symbol, not noticing that she's stepped on a small lift to get to it. She drew the Force Edge from it's scabbard and struck the symbol with it. As they blade struck the strange stone, the letters, or symbols, engraved in it glowed faintly. She quickly struck them one, two, three, and on the fourth slash, the entire symbol lit up and starting to glow. She didn't have time to react before the lift she stood on descended downward.   
  
Once it stopped, she stepped off the lift, and turned around as it ascended back to the surface. "Damn..." She turned back around and slowly made her way further into the colliseum-type room she'd been stranded in. Just as she approached the room's center, four Marionette's fell from the ceiling, and she immediately took action by jabbing her sword into the first one's mid-section, and pushed forward until the sword's blade was sticking out of the third Marionette's back. She twisted the Force Edge around in circle's before withdrawing it from the Marionette's, and following up with a powerful jab to their mid-sections again.   
  
As the first three exploded into pieces, she had already begun attacking the fourth. This one was no trouble by all means, and she quickly defeated it with three slashes to it's body, and a few round of bullet's form her guns. But the battle wasn't over yet, for more Marionette's poured from the threes doors that also occupied the room. She quickly ran over to the door on her right and started to dismember the puppets with many quick slashes to their bodies. She followed this same procedure for the rest of the fiends, every now and then dodging the knives and blades thrown at her, only to retaliate with several more slashes and jabs.   
  
Once the battle was over, she walked back over to the lift, which as descended after she'd defeated the last of the Marionette's. But the battle wasn't over yet, for when she reached the surface once again, the sight of the SeeD's battling another hoard of Marionette's filled her vision. She was impressed, however, at the number of already dead Marionette's that littered the floor. Perhaps, she thought, they weren't as helpless as she thought.   
  
After they'd manage to rid the room of the puppet's, the curse that had sealed the door to the left of the one they'd entered, disappeared, now allowing them access to whatever lay beyond. 


End file.
